Austin and Ally Visit Camp Half-Blood
by Lily White Goddess of Ice
Summary: Austin gets a summer gig at CHB, and then learns the true nature of the camp. R&R.
1. Intro and Airplanes

**Hello, everyone! My first fanfic, so plz no flames! (If you can tell me what flames are I will give you a virtual cookie.) Sorry if characters are OC. Takes place a year after the war with Gaia and Camp Jupiter burned down so they combined with Camp Half-Blood to make Camp Half-Blood Jupiter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Austin and Ally, Rick Riordan and Disney do.**

Austin POV

I was REALLY excited about the new summer-long gig at umm... let me check here... Camp Half-Blood Jupiter. I was now their "executive entertainer", whatever that means. Ally, Trish, Dez, and I got to go to Long Island, New York for as long as we wanted during summer! We packed up the day school ended and hopped on a plane.

"Austin?" Ally looked at me oddly from the midde seat. "You've been staring off into space; maybe you will break that world record for staring," she laughed.

"Oh, nothing," I replied. "Just thinking about the new gig."

"Isn't it great?" Trish asked. "I'm so glad we got this gig; I've always wanted to go to New York."

"Yeah, I heard they have great restaurants!" Dez agreed enthusiastically.

"Dez, we're going to a summer camp. Not to the restaurants!" Ally scolded.

"Whatever," Dez replied a bit sulkily.

In a couple hours, the plane landed and we picked up our baggage and rental car.

"OK, guys. Mr. Brunner said we would find our guides to the camp at Goode High, finishing their last day of school," I told the team. "Which, according to the GPS, is that way." I finished explaining and started driving.


	2. Demigods and Surprises

**Hi, me again. Thank you RavenclaWriteRules! Virtual cookie: (::) Thank you, Guest, for reviewing as well! I will give 1 virtual cookie for the answer to this question. What does AU mean?**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Unless I get them for christmas, Austin and Ally and PJO aren't mine.**

Percy POV

Annabeth and I walked out of Goode High after a relieving year of school where I didn't get kicked out! Chiron had told us we would be picked up by Austin Moon, (the Stolls' and Will Solace's hero), the music star. We saw an obviously rental Honda waiting for us at the curb. We walked over and climbed in.

"Hi, Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez, right? I'm Annabeth Chase," Annabeth introduced herself and elbowed me in the arm.

"Hi, um, I'm Percy Jackson, we're taking you to camp, right?" I asked them.

"Yeah, I'm Austin. Which way's the camp?" the guy in the driver's seat said.

"Wise Girl, you show him 'cause I'm not sure," I told Annabeth.

"Fine, Seaweed Brain. But when you don't know the way to camp, I'm not telling you," she replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I know a way to camp, but not one I'm showing them," I whispered back.

"Seaweed Brain?" asked a girl from the front seat. "I'm Ally, by the way."

"Camp nicknames," I replied while Annabeth gave Austin the address.

Soon we arrived at camp. The best place of my life.

"OK, we're going to have to formally give you permission to get in. The security's really high-tech," I announced when we got to Thalia's Pine. "Annabeth, want to do the honors?"

"Sure, Seaweed Brain. I, Annabeth Chase, permit you past the borders to Camp Half-Blood Jupiter!" her voice rang out.

"You can go through now," I added a little unnecesarily. We took them to the Big House and all the cabin counselors and the centurions and the praetors and Hazel and Nico and Thalia were all there. Apparently the Hunters were visiting. We left the guests in the waiting room outside the meeting room.

"Austin and his gang are just outside the door. The gods are permitting us to reveal ourselves to them, so I thought we could do the whole thing at once, and introduse ourselves with titles at the same time," I explained to the others.

"So, Jason, you'll fly while Thalia uses lightning, Percy, you'll make a water sculpture, Nico, one skeleton only, Leo, just your hair can be on fire but I'll allow one fireball, Frank, be an eagle, Hazel, gold, Katie, flowers, Castor and Dakota, vines, everyone use your powers if you have them, act normal if you don't," Annabeth ordered everyone. "We'll bring them in now, OK?"

A chorus of agreement sounded and everyone prepared while Annabeth and I brought in our visitors. "Now, no freaking out, OK? What you're about to see is probably gonna give you the creeps, but please keep any freaking out to yourself until we have a chance to explain. Now here we go!" I warned them as we walked in. Their jaws dropped and I smiled. "Okay, Everyone, listen up! This is Austin Moon and his friends. They'll be staying awhile, as you know. Now Annabeth will tell them about the gods, and then we get to introduce ourselves, titles and all."

Annabeth went through the whole 'The gods are real' spiel **(A/N: They same the same thing every time and it kinda gets on my nerves)**, and then it got to the exciting part. Thalia went first.

"I am Thalia, Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis," she proclaimed, a lightning bolt striking. Jason was next.

"I am Jason Grace, Thalia's brother and Son of Zeus, as well as Praetor of Rome, also a Hero of Olympus," he declared as he hovered off the ground crackling with electricity. My turn.

"Percy Jackson, Son of Posiedon, Former Praetor of Rome, Retriever of the Master Bolt, Former Bearer of the Sky, Former Bearer of the Achilles Curse, Hero of Olympus," I told them as a wave came up behind me. Next was Nico.

"I am Nico DiAngelo, Son of Hades, Necromancer, and Ghost King," he said from the shadows, flanked by skeletons on either side. Everyone ran through their list of titles.

"You can freak out now," I told Austin's group. "Apollo cabin agreed to take you. Be grateful; that's a rarity. Usually it's Hermes cabin." Will took them to their cabin and gave them a tour of camp.


	3. Tours and Thieves

**Me again. I won't be able to update often, my schedule is hectic. Thanks to all of my reviewers/favoriters/followers. **

**Justbeingme: Sorry, but I can't use your OC on this story. Because this is my first, it is strictly non-OC.**

**nicolive gets the cookie for the answer to the question. (::)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO, never will. (or Austin and Ally) All rights go to Rick Riordan and Disney.**

Austin POV

I talked to this Will Solace guy as he toured me around the weird camp. We came to the cabins first. Our dialogue went something like this.

"Hi! I'm Will Solace, Son of Apollo, at your service. These are the cabins, one for each god. You'll be staying with my siblings and I in the gold one over there," he told me, gesturing to one so bright gold I almost had to shield my eyes. "Percy lives in the sea-stone one next to the big ones."

I saw him point to another cabin, this one lower and made of shells and such. All the cabins were bizzare, and together they looked like a mishmash of, well, somethings. "So, I get to put my stuff away?" I asked hopefully, mainly to get him to stop talking.

"Well, I suppose you could, but we don't have time now, and it's a bad choice to leave it out in the open," he replied

"Why?" I asked, genuinley surprised.

"Look, Austin. See that cabin over there? That one's the Hermes cabin. They'd steal your belongings quicker than you can say 'Where did my stuff go?'. Either that, or they'd ruin it."

Apparently this guy was a huge hypocrite, because when two guys walked out of the cabin with sly smiles, he waved and said, "Hi, Connor, Travis! Still tonight on the beach? Wait, what's that. For Katie?" This was all said in a joking tone of voice.

The first guy blushed a deep red and the second snickered. "Yup, Travis insisted we pull a new one tonight, right before the beach."

Will laughed. "Yup, see you later then!" and we walked off. He muttered to me. "Tomorrow, a girl with brown hair and green eyes is going to walk into the pavilion, yelling something along these lines: 'COME HERE, STOLL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?'. Ignore her at all costs."

"Umm, okay?" I replied, confused. We arrived at the arena and he proceeded to tour me around camp, dropping me off in the Apollo cabin when we finished. All of a sudden, there was a huge growl from the forest and Will rushed outside.


	4. Monsters and Missing Stars

**I'm back! Thanks again to everybody who has viewed and reviewed this story! :) **

**Since I'm visiting Persephone in the Underworld, and Nico's here too, I thought he could do the disclaimer.**

**Nico: What? I'm busy, thank you very much. I mean, a war just ended, there's tons of paperwork... Did I mention how much I hate paperwork?**

**Lily: Well, Nico, if you do the disclaimer, I'll give you a break from paperwork...**

**Nico: Fine. Lily White Goddess of Ice does not own Percy or me. And she certianly doesn't own Austin or his gang.**

**Lily: Thank you, Nico. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Disney.**

Percy POV

When the alarms sounded, I rushed towards Half Blood Hill from where I'd been relaxing on the beach.

"Percy, just on time! We gotta see what's going on," Will called from the entrance of the Apollo cabin.

"Will, where's Austin and his friends?" I called back.

"In the cabin, they should be safe there.

As if on cue, Austin stepped outside, yelling. "What is going on?!"

I made a shooing motion for him to get back inside the cabin. He obliged and I ran up to the top of the hill, finding the monsters to be those gorgons. Again. I know, you'll be thinking: _Percy's attacked by those again?!_. And yes. Again. Beano even still had her platter of free samples, and was offering if to demigods.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in awhile!" I called to try to get their attention, and it worked. They turned to me immediately and their red eyes narrowed to slits. Annabeth seemed to understand what I was doing and put on her invisibility cap, disappearing.

"So, what's new?" I tried. I had to keep their attention on me long enough for Annabeth to - There! The mean one exploded in bronze powder.

Beano kept focused on me. "You will pay, Son of Poseidon. Have a Crispy Cheese n' Wiener! $2 per bag, located in aisle three!"

"Yeah, you know what? I'm not hungry," I replied, slashing her through with Riptide. She dissolved and Annabeth became visible again.

"Not bad, Seaweed Brain," she smirked, giving me a light punch on the arm.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad you caught on," I smiled back.

"Where's Austin? His team is in the cabin, but he's gone!" Will cut in.

"I told him to get back in the cabin..." I replied.

"He didn't listen; he went for the woods!" Will replied.

"Well, we should go find him, shouldn't we?" I grinned back.


	5. Forests and Followers

**I'm back! Thank you to everyone who viewed and/or reviewed this story!**

**Question of the chapter: Does anyone actually know what "Curls cascaded down her back" even looks like, or is it just a fancy synonym to "She looked very beautiful"?**

**Disclaimer: Today I encountered Artemis and her Hunters in the mountains and I thought Thalia could do the disclaimer!**

**Thalia: But we have to set up camp! I'm busy!**

**Lily: That's what Nico said. And he ended up doing it.**

**Artemis: Thalia, just do the disclaimer!**

**Thalia: Yes, Milady. Lily White Goddess of Ice does not own the Hunters or Lady Artemis or any of the characters in this story.**

**Lily: Remember, all rights go to Rick Riordan and Disney!**

Austin POV

After Will left the gang and I in the cabin, I decided to try to find out what was going on. Soon, I was hopelessly lost in the thick forest Will had told me not to go in, because they were full of monsters. Just great.

Soon I came to a clearing with a big pile of rocks in the middle and the ground ripped up in places. I sat down on a fallen log next to a juniper plant, and all of a sudden a girl just seemed to melt out of the juniper plant.

I jumped in surprise. "Who... what are you?"

"Juniper, the nymph of the juniper plant. Beware, my cousins are headed this way."

"Huh? What's going on?" I tried to ask, but she was gone.

I heard faint singing sounds from the distance. Maybe that was the campfire! I walked through the woods until I happened upon another clearing. Here there were a circle of beautiful young women dancing and singing and I felt the urge to join in. When I stepped out of the forest, all eyes turned to me.

"Are you Lord Dionysus?"

I did not see that one coming. "Um, no?"

"Then die!" They all lunged for me, when a cheerful voice rang from the trees.

"Or he could, you know, just stay alive and come with us. That is an option," Percy said.

"Another! You shall die together!" the girls cackled.

"Austin, follow me. Leo should have the party ready in Bunker 9. Let's go!" Percy shouted to me and we both took off running. When we got to Bunker 9 (or that's what Percy called it) the maenads (what Percy called the girls) stepped right on in and were greeted by an enormous party - and a giant net that the guy named Leo apparently had created to trap the maenads.

When we brought the maenads to the Big House, Chiron took them and we discovered we missed dinner, which meant it was time for the campfire - and my concert.


	6. Electricity and Assistants

**Hi, everyone! This is the last chapter! Thank you to all who took the time to read and/or review this story!**

**Disclaimer: I got a new job at Camp Half Blood! I'm Chiron's new assistant, and I'm sure Percy would absolutely love to do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: Actually, I'm kinda busy, I have monster fighting class to go to.**

**Lily: *mutters* That's what everyone else said. *stops muttering* Please will you do the disclaimer? *gives puppy dog eyes* **

**Percy: Fine. Lily White Goddess of Ice doesn't own any of the people in this story.**

**Lily: Rick Riordan and Disney do!**

Percy POV

Austin was good. I could see why the Apollo amd Hermes kids were fans. He performed his hit "Double Take" for the camp, and everyone enjoyed it. Even Reyna gave a smile. Afterwards, Chiron gave a speech thanking Austin for coming, but I my ADHD tuned him out, and I found myself what happens next with Austin.

* * *

*Time Skip: the next morning*

The next morning I woke up and got ready before walking towards the pavilion for breakfast, but what I found near the Apollo cabin surprised me. I heard voices first **(A/N: No, Percy is NOT crazy)** .

"What is it, Trish?" someone asked.

"Guess who got a job as assistant activities director!"

"Congratulations!" A third voice.

"Now come here!" the second one yelled, and Trish dragged Austin, Ally, and Dez out of the cabin.

Now Jason was watching and smiling.

"What are you looking at?" Trish yelled at us.

"You," Jason answered with a straight face. She started yelling at us.

I shared a look with Jason, and we both knew the plan. A ball of water gathered behind our guests, and Jason struck it with lightning, electrocuting it. I brought the water crashing down, effectively cutting off Trish mid rant. Jason and I high-fived and walked off toward breakfast.


End file.
